Organic light emitting diode (OLED) displays can experience uneven degradation due to variations in displayed content. Differences between the degradation rates for pixels of the OLED display can lead to undesirable effects such as color shift or burn-in. Compensation techniques can be applied to OLEDs to prolong the useful life of an OLED display by mitigating these undesirable effects. However, once introduced, these compensation techniques must thereafter always be used. Further, the compensation techniques significantly increase power consumption requirements. Accordingly, new techniques for displaying images on an OLED display to delay the onset of burn-in and other undesirable effects may be needed.